


Little Things

by Independence1776



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Family, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Independence1776/pseuds/Independence1776
Summary: Kanan shares a bit of his past with Ezra.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36
Collections: Rebels Secret Santa 2020





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



> This was writtten for Rivulet027 for the 2020 Rebels Secret Santa.
> 
> Thank you to Simpskywalker for the beta!

String lights hung overhead, giving more light to the covered market than usual. Temporary food stalls were set up along the walls, scents ranging from appealing to disgusting wafting from them. Crowds of people wandered through, mostly sober this early in the evening, but that would change later, even with the stormtroopers present in larger quantities than normal. But it was the eve of a local holiday, one that had something to do with the mayor from a couple hundred years ago. Kanan wasn’t sure on the particulars.

He strolled down the street, Ezra at his left side. Hera and Sabine had hurried ahead when he mentioned the frozen custard stand he’d spotted, Chopper with them. Zeb had vanished shortly after they’d eaten supper at a restaurant focusing on Garel cuisine, not the fusion foods so common in spaceport cities. Kanan wasn’t going to ask where he’d gone unless he got into trouble. Despite the entire crew’s propensity to find it, Kanan had the feeling it wouldn’t happen tonight. They all needed one day off.

“Do you want anything in particular or do you want me to choose?”

Ezra looked up at him. “You choose. I trust you not to feed me anything too gross.”

Kanan chuckled and put his hand on the kid’s shoulder. “No, I see something good.”

They joined the line for small fried dough balls filled with different types of jellies and coated in different colors of sugar. Kanan swallowed and when the Rodian behind the counter asked him what he wanted, Kanan said, “Two of each kind.”

Ezra raised his eyebrows but didn’t say anything. Kanan took the sack, grabbed a handful of napkins, and moved out of the line. Kanan said, “Each color indicates the jelly filling. The rainbow-colored has no filling.”

“How’d you learn to like these so much?”

“They were served on special occasions at… where I grew up.” Ezra’s eyes widened. “I didn’t know how popular they were across the galaxy, so I avoided eating them for years, just in case. Hera bought me some one day about a year after we met when she saw me looking at them.”

“Oh, wow, Kanan. Did they mean anything?”

“Nah, kid. They were just treats.” But it was the little things that meant something to him now, memories of a time when the galaxy was less screwed up.

“Sure…” Ezra stopped looking dubiously at him and dug into the bag and pulled out a yellow-coated one. “This one’s Roonan lemon, isn’t it?”

“Try it and find out.”

“ _Kanan_.”

“If you don’t like it, I’ll finish it.”

“All right, fine.” Ezra bit into it and his skeptical expression shifted to something surprisingly pleased. He finished the bite and said, “Nope, this one’s mine.”

“Glad you like it.” He ruffled Ezra’s hair and took the bag back to dig out his own.

By the time they caught up with Hera, Sabine, and Chopper by the center of the market, which consisted mostly of stalls for trinkets, they’d finished half the bag. Hera smiled as Kanan folded over the top of the bag to save the rest for later. “Find something you like?”

“Oh, just those little dough balls,” he responded.

Hera’s smile grew. She knew how much they meant to him. “I’m happy you were able to get some.”

“I don’t want to ruin the moment, but does anyone know where Zeb is?” Sabine said.

“Right here,” he said, coming up from behind her.

Chopper grumbled something too quietly for Kanan to catch over the noise of the crowd.

“No, I didn’t get into trouble,” Zeb responded. “But I think we should head back to the _Ghost_. Some people are looking a little twitchy.”

Kanan quickly scanned the market. The center of the market was crowded with shoppers of a dozen species… but there were enough troopers around to definitely cause problems if one of them took offense to something. And one eventually would.

“Yes, let’s,” Hera said, clearly having noticed the same thing.

“Well, it was nice while it lasted,” Ezra said, and led the way home.


End file.
